Life as a Teenage Parent
by Sodapopgirl1987
Summary: It's tough living in Tulsa as a sixteen year old well how about raising twin two-year olds. Crystal Cade and her boyfriend Sodapop Curtis have to. How hard can that be? read and find out. Johnny and Dally are alive. I need a Beta anyone like to help out?
1. Fussy fussy fussy

"Sodapop and Crystal go see what is wrong with your children." Darry says sticking his head out the back door.

"We're coming Darry. We'll be right back." Sodapop says to Steve and Johnny.

"Why are they so fussy today sis?" Johnny asks.

"I don't know bro let me go find out." Crystal says. They walk into the house and walked into their room. Their two-year-old twins Starlight Rose and Sodapop Patrick Jr. were in their beds sitting up crying. They pick them up and they notice that they feel rather warm. Soda puts Starlight down and gets the thermometer and takes Little Soda's temperature then he takes Starlight's temperature.

"Babe he has a fever of 100.2 and she has one of 100.3. Let's go and take them to the doctors before it closes for the day." Soda says. They grab the baby bag and asks Darry, "Dar may we please use the truck to take them to the doctors?"

"Give me a minute and I will take you." Darry says and he puts his shoes back on and tells Pony to make dinner and grabs the keys. As he walking to the truck where Soda and Crystal have their children buckled up and they are sitting buckled up waiting for Darry. Darry tells Johnny and Steve, "We will be back we are taking the kids to the doctors."

"Why Darry? What's wrong with them?" Johnny says.

"I'm not sure let me go we don't have long. I'll call when we find out." Darry says.

"Ok. Thanks Darry." Johnny says. Darry gets into the truck and he pulls out and heads to the doctor's office. They get there with a half hour to spare.

"How may I help you Sodapop?" the nurse asks.

"Well our children and have a fever and have been too fussy today." Soda tells her.

"Ok I'll let the doctor know just have a seat and fill out these papers." She says to them. They fill them out and bring them back to the nurse and five minutes later they were called back.

"Why are you here so late?" the doctor asks them.

"Well Soda took their temperature and they both have a fever. Little Soda's is 100.2 and Starlight's is 100.3 so we brought them straight away. They have also been really fussy today." Crystal says.

"Ok let me check them out." he checks them out and he finds two things. "Well they both have an ear infection which is the reason they are so fussy. I'm going to give you a prescription for them for the ear infection and it will also help with their colds as well." He tells them and hands them a prescription.

"Thanks doctor." Soda says. They pay the co pay and leave. They go and get the prescription filled and head home.

"What is wrong with my little niece and nephew?" Steve asks.


	2. Promises

**I do not own The Outsiders. **

"Well they have a cold on top of an ear infection. There is also a problem for tomorrow we both have to be at school tomorrow. We have tests and can't miss school even if it's excused. We have no one that can watch them. Before you ask Ms. Mathews has to work tomorrow and we can't drop them off at their school with them sick. No Johnny you can't miss school to watch them. We'll just have to take them with us and see if we can take our test early and get our work for the day and leave after we finish our test. If we can't then we'll just have them with us all day." Soda says.

"I'll take the day off to watch them." Darry says.

"No we promised when we had them that we wouldn't inconvenience anyone." Soda says.

_*Flashback two-years ago*_

"_Mom and dad we have something we have to tell you." Soda said._

"_Yes son. What is it?" Mr. Curtis asked._

"_Um we did something bad." Soda said._

"_What did you two do?" Mr. Curtis asked._

"_I sort of got Crystal pregnant. I know we are fourteen, but I promise that I'm going to step up and take care of Crystal and the babies. We promise that we won't inconvenience anyone." Soda said._

"_Ok son I'm glad that you are stepping up and all but we are disappointed in both of you. Also I don't want either one of you dropping out cause of them.' Mr. Curtis said._

"_We won't we promise." Soda said._

_*End Flashback*_

"I'm also glad that you also kept your promise to mom and dad about not dropping out. I know you thought about it after mom and dad died." Darry says.

"Well I talked about it with Crystal and she mentioned the promise I made to our parents. Then she mentioned that I may want our children to see me graduate. She also promised that she would give me something special if I graduate." Soda says.

"Well let's eat and feed the children so that we can give them their medicine and out them to bed." Soda says walking into the kitchen. He gets their plates and starts dipping their dinner onto the plates and cutting the meat into small pieces for them.

"Soda those children have changed you. You are acting more responsible now. You haven't drag raced since they were born. What happened to the old Sodapop?" Steve asks.

**How do you all like the story so far? I decided that Soda stays in school because I have something big planned for when they graduate. Please review.**


End file.
